narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukumo Senju
History So tell me, have you ever been a tree? Strange question I know, but it is key to our story of this kunoichi. Yukumo Senju was born years ago to the respective leaders of the village of Yukumo, and they named their daughter after it, for she looked just like the founder of their small home. Yukumo showed that she had the power to command nature when she was around 5, flowers and trees seeming to bend to her will. This of course, being a manifestation of her Wood Release. She began training herself in the ways of the ninja, despite the people who scoffed back, saying that a woman could never become as strong as a man. This was the attitude of her time, and while her fellow villagers believed in her, the outside world saw belief in a woman warrior as weakness. And so, when she had turned 15, her first true test would come, as a group of smaller villages had launched an assault, aiming to take Yukumo from them. She stepped up to the plate, and with the power to command nature itself, was able to fight back the assault. Hell, most of the warriors ran in terror when they saw trees coming for them. Yukumo of course had help from her fellow clansmen and warriors, but having her on their side practically ensured victory. Yukumo, both the village and the woman, would become feared and respected by their neighbors, however, every once and awhile, someone would get brave, only to meet the same fate of everyone else. Yukumo grew, and like a flower, blossomed into a beautiful woman, who after her parents passing, was elected to lead the people, a mantle she took up with honor and humility. However, she could only protect against so much. Blades and arrows proved no issue for her, however, it was when the sickness and hunger set in, that her power seemed like it wasn't enough. The land having been ravished by conflict was taking its toil. Crops wouldn't grow, and a cloud of sickness hung over the village like a storm. Yukumo, even with her power to make things bloom on command due to Wood Release, was not enough for her growing populace. Senju's had been known for having strong lifeforce, and it was said Yukumo's was one of the strongest to have been seen in decades. So, she knew what she had to do. Walking to a small cresting hill outside her village, she turned, gazing to her pained people for the last time. Using her Wood Release, and with the help of an Uzumaki family friend, she was able to create a technique for her people to live on. She turned herself into a tree, one whose boughs and leaves stretched upwards and outwards, seeming to kiss the sky and become with it. Her lifeforce forced the tree into instant bloom, fruits of all kind growing down. The villagers, while mourning their lost leader, would be forever greatful for this ultimate sacrifice. The Uzumaki friend of unknown name and origin, had used his sealing expertise to make it to once he decided the village was back on its feet, he would be able to turn Yukumo back to normal. However, the people of Yukumo, despite being ever greatful, gave into the natural greed of humanity. They killed the man, and burned the unsealing formula with him, treating Yukumo's sacrifice like a right, rather than a privillage. And so Yukumo would become known as the Ever Tree, a name that would fade into time and legend, as would the village she cherished and went to the ultimate lengths to protect. Years have turned into centuries by this point, and while Uzumaki are known as sealing gods, even their seals have limits. The conflict of things such as the Fourth Shinobi World War has left much chakra in the air, while not much, some chakra is left behind after techniques. Now, with people such as Naruto Uzumaki fightning near the Ever Tree without knowing it, the chakra of the Uzumaki has loosened the seal. It is only a matter of time before the Yukumo Saviour is back into the world, but who will be the one to find her? Only time will tell. Personality Being born to the head of the village, Yukumo in her younger days was known to have a bit of a stuck up streak, believing that due to her heritage, she was authority. Her parents sorted that out rather quickly, they would not be seen having a daughter like that, so they educated her like they did everyone else, except when she began showing her abilities. Yukumo, being a Senju, had a natural talent for the ninja ways, and through her own diligence she quickly rose her rank as a kunoichi, back in a time when female fighters where scoffed upon. As she grew, she became more humble, despite her highborn birth, she was able to see through the eyes of lesser folk, and sympathize with them to a degree. After her rise to village leader at 17, she became known as Mother Yuko, as she watched over her people with a fierceness to anyone who dared to come against them. Like a mother bear defending her cubs, the village grew under Yukumo's charge, people coming to glimpse the at the power this woman held to move trees with her will. And she welcomed them into her fold with a smile, her deep blue eyes seeming to hypnotize those who stared for to long. A truly powerful and kind woman, but when her village began to fall into disrepair, she fell into a small depression, until she gave herself up to save her people. She was able to finally be happy, knowing what she would do would make her people live on. She of course, had no idea what happened after her transformation, she had no way to. She was loyal to her village, almost to a fault, always putting them before herself in a majority of cases, and this is how they repaid her. Appearance Yukumo has long, raven black hair that falls to the middle of her back, kept in a tight ponytail with a bright red ribbon given to her by her mother. She wears a black robe with small white accents across the collar, sleeves, and the skirt hems. She covers said robe with dark samurai style leather padding, and wears a corset to make sure her robe doesn't get in her way during combat, kept in place with a long thread of white string. Her skin is smooth like silk and the color of porcelain, and her eyes are blue like diamonds. She was hearleded as a village beauty for most of her life, and its not much of a stretch. She stands at an impressive 5'8, thin but toned, being 135 pounds. Of course, her current appearance is that of a hundred foot tall fruit tree with branches that stretch across the sky, forming a large cover of shade, and dark brown bark. In the trunk of the tree, there is a very faint outline of what looks like a person holding out their arms in a Y. This was Yukumo, stretching out her arms as if to give her village one last hug before she transformed.